What would the Akatsuki think of you?
by gar-a-ash
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just fill this out, and send me the link!


Ever wondered what the Akatsuki would think of you? Well, now's your chance! Just fill out the stuff below, and wait patiently!

**Rules:**

**Do not make a "perfect" character. These characters have absolutely no personality, and are generally annoying. To make a good character, they should have a flaw somewhere, as it makes them believable. I absolutely HATE characters that come in, kick everyone's ass in a few minutes, and everyone absolutely fears them afterwards. Nuh uh. Not here.**

**Do not send in a message. Just copy and paste, them publish as a story after you fill it out. Send me the link, and I'll check it as soon as possible, okay?**

**Please don't fill out the answers as one large paragraph. I have bad eyesight, and this makes it hard to read. Just put the answer at the end of each question, and put a double line before the next question. This helps keep away headaches, so this is greatly appreciated.**

**There is no limit to how many characters you can create, but keep it within reason. I'll favorite each character created, and put them in a separate folder in my faves. If you want to see your character, or any others, just look there.**

**Please don't harass me if the answers aren't quite what you were looking for. I have no fear of reporting people who cannot seem to restrain themselves.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All right, now that we have the rules out of the way, let's introduce some other people. I don't want just girls taking this, so I'm adding some female Akatsuki members to make things a little more interesting.**

**Sanda Inuzuka: Brown hair, 5' 8" tall, 138 pounds, female.**

**~Sanda is a missing nin of the Inuzuka clan, a clan who is known for their fighting dogs. Her companion is a large, black, wolf-like dog with the name Kuro, whose name literally means 'black'. She is snobby and rude, treating her partner Ramu like dirt. Kuro has a vicious nature, and has been known to attack those around him for no reason at all. However, Sanda is either unable or unpracticed enough to use genjutsu, so she is afraid of Itachi. She hates Hidan and Tobi, her reasons "They just won't shut the hell up! And that bastard Hidan yells everything!"**

**Ramu Kamakiri: White hair, 5' 2" tall, 94 pounds, female.**

**~Ramu is a member of the lost Kamakiri clan, a clan known for it's "Praying Mantis" technique, in which they cast an illusion about them where they torture their victims before finally devouring them. She has an innocent nature, despite being a cannibal, and often does not understand jokes. She is only 14 years old, making her a constant target for teasing. She is friendly overall, treating everyone like a best friend. Hidan and Deidara like to tease her, because she doesn't understand the dirty jokes they like to use. Despite her appearance, she is very deadly, and not to be underestimated.**

**Sumi: Gray-brown hair, 5' 4", 102 pounds, female.**

**~Sumi is the maid of the Akatsuki, only kept alive so she can clean. She has a very submissive nature, but almost nothing fazes her, making her the ideal person to clean up after Hidan's rituals, Kakuzu's torture, Zetsu and Ramu's meals, and Sasori's puppet-making. She gets along quite well with all the members, and is fast friends with Deidara.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now that we've got the new members out of the way, let it begin! First, we'll ask some basic questions, then move onto role-playing. Iku-ze!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Height, weight-**

**General appearance (hair color, eye color, ect.)-**

**Distinguishing marks (scars, ect.)-**

**Personality-**

**Specialty (ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu)-**

**Kekke-genkai (if you have one, no sharingans!)-**

**Preferred partner-**

**Crushes-**

**Favorites:**

**Food-**

**Clothes-**

**Animal-**

**Jutsu-**

**Hobby-**

**Opinions-**

**Deidara-**

**Sasori-**

**Itachi-**

**Kisame-**

**Hidan-**

**Kakuzu-**

**Tobi-**

**Zetsu-**

**Pein-**

**Konan-**

**Art (you knew this was coming!)-**

**The goals of the Akatsuki-**

**Life-**

**Death-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All right, now that we have the basic stuff out of the way, let's move onto the role-playing! To make my life easier, let's say your partner is Ramu, and your enemy is Hidan. Iku-ze!**

**Allright, you were found wherever you were by Itachi and Kisame, who asked if you would join the Akatsuki. What do you do?**

**Let's say you refused and started running, and they pursued you. What would you do to lose them?**

**Whatever you did, it failed, and you get knocked unconscious by Itachi's sharingan. When you wake up, you find yourself laying on a bed with a strange white-haired girl sitting on a chair and looking at you, nibbling on…..wait, is that a finger?! What do you do?**

**The girl introduces herself as Ramu, her new partner. She explains that you were now a member of the Akatsuki, whether you liked it or not. To be polite, she offers you a bite of whatever she was eating (you refused to accept that it was a human finger). What do you do?**

**She leaves, and you are left locked in your room for the next few days, with someone tossing food in every now and then. Luckily, your room has a bathroom, but you are still angry at being held. Finally, after three days, the Akatsuki leader himself comes in. Using a strange jutsu, he forces you to bow to him. He then tells you what is expected of you, and explains the rules. He tells you that you have a mission in two days, and leaves the room. What do you do?**

**To get yourself used to your new partner, you go to train with her in the underground cavern. There is already a pair there, a silver-haired man and a giant man covered with stitches. As soon as he realizes you're there, he covers his face with a mask, walking swiftly by and exiting the room. Ramu greets him as Kakuzu, and he grunts in response before leaving. The silver-haired man comes over and starts talking to Ramu, who introduces him to you. "This is Hidan." Hidan pokes you, telling you you look weak. What do you do?**

**Forget what you answered before, you decide to challenge him to a fight. Ramu tries warning you, but you ignore her. Hidan accepts, and you face off in the center of the cavern. Before you realize what's happening, his scythe cuts your arm, barely grazing it. He licks the blood, and changes his skin tone to look like a skeleton. He made a weird symbol on the ground, and swiftly stabs his leg, causing you to fall to the ground in pain. How will you fight him?**

**You lose the fight, and Hidan lets you live, laughing as he exits the room. What do you do when you realize other Akatsuki members had watched you fail?**

**Whatever you do, Ramu helps you back to your room and heals you, telling you that you did surprisingly well against the immortal. She then tells you that you would practice with her the next day, and leaves the room. Finding yourself alone, how do you entertain yourself?**

**The next day, a strange masked man wakes you up, introducing himself as Tobi. He brings you down to breakfast, talking the entire way. When you arrive in the kitchen, the only free seat is next to Hidan. What do you do?**

**After breakfast, Ramu brings you to train. You begin sparring with each other, and you find that she is fast. While practicing, you ask what she was eating the other day. She tells you that it was a finger, confirming your suspicions. You ask her why she was eating someone, and she responds that it is a part of her special jutsu. How do you react?**

**You go to bed, too tired to do anything else, and wake up early the next day. You see you have three more hours before you have to leave on your first mission, what do you do?**

**Your mission was to capture a scroll, and in the process of trying to obtain it, the alarm goes off. In the following fight, the scroll is half burned. You see Ramu trying to protect it, and she gets badly injured. However, you have limited time to get out, and you can't carry both her and the scroll. She tells you to leave. What do you do?**

**After the failure of your first mission, Pein punishes you by telling you that you have to assist Sumi in the cleaning. He summons her, and a little girl comes out, dressed in old clothes with a belt full of cleaning supplies on. She greets you, and shows you how to clean the base. Somehow enjoying yourself, you were helping her scrub the kitchen floors when Hidan walks in. He laughs at you cleaning the floors, calling you a little maid. How do you react?**

**Whatever you did, it's now night, and Ramu walks in, healed completely by Kakuzu. You ask her how she's doing, and she politely answers. She walks into the kitchen, while you read in the living room. Suddenly, you hear Hidan's voice, and Ramu's answering. Hearing the tightness in her voice, you get up to investigate. Hidden, you see Hidan teasing Ramu, and she looks about to burst into tears. What do you do?**

**That night, you go to bed late. You are awakened in the middle of the night by your door opening, and you grab a knife to attack the intruder. However, to your surprise, you see Ramu. She tells you she had a nightmare, and asks to sleep with you. What do you say?**

**The next day, another pair comes back from a mission, with an extra teammate. She has a large black dog with her, who growls at you as soon as it sees you. She introduces herself as Sanda, and demands that Ramu get her something to drink. Ramu leaves the room, and you look at the other two. One is a young red-head, the other a blond girl. You introduce yourself, and when the blond replies, you realize that he's actually a guy. Deidara introduces you to Sasori, and then asks you what your opinion on art is. What do you say?**

**Another day has gone, and the Akatsuki in the base decide to throw a party. Thankfully, Hidan has left on a mission, and you hang out in the living room, getting to know your teammates. You see Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Ramu brushing the dog while Sanda points out mistakes, Kisame drinking sake, Itachi reading in a chair, Tobi talking to a houseplant (you realize with a start that it's a person), and Konan making origami. Who do you choose to hang out with?**

**After the party, Kisame managing to get Itachi drunk, you go to bed. Someone wakes you up at three a.m., and you open your eyes to see who it is. To your amazement, you see a giggling Itachi trying to get into your bed. You politely point out that it's your bed, and Itachi tries hitting on you. How do you respond?**

**Finally comfortable in base, you wake up one night a week later and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Opening the fridge, you see a blue Tupperware container labeled "Zetsu's", a couple rotten apples, slightly expired milk, Itachi's dango (you know better than to touch that), and a delicious looking chocolate cake. To your dismay, however, you see a tag on it that says "Hidan's, don't you even think about fucking touching!". What do you choose as a midnight snack?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Role-playing's now over (I can hear you back there, I know it was long, but necessary!), and now it's time for the end to come. Remember, post as a story and send the link. I'll read it over, and tell you what the Akatsuki thinks of you and if you would be accepted. Please be patient, I do (sorta) have an extra life outside deviantArt!**


End file.
